What you don't know
by Letters from Silent Heaven
Summary: Sesshomaru left Kagome heartbroken..But what if she finds out she's pregnant?
1. Chapter 1: little miss obsessive

**What you don't know**** (Inuyasha Fanfic)**

Chapter 1: "Little Miss Obsessive" Kagome's POV:

_"And I guess we're really over, so come over, I'm not over it.  
And I guess we're really over, so come over, I'm not over it.  
Late night you make me feel like I'm desperate, I'm not desperate.  
Oh, a little bit possessive, little miss obsessive, can't get over it."_

* * *

'_I'm over it. Yes, I'm totally fine. I don't care what __Sesshomaru is doing__' Who am I kidding? Only Myself. Everybody knew it. I wasn't fine. I was suffering. Pain was such a strong feeling. It kept pushing me down. I wanted to move on. I just couldn't. I couldn't even talk to other people about it. It made me cry. _

"Stop looking at me this way, Sango." _Honestly, it's annoying. You should see the ways she's looking at me, like poor puppy or something._ "It's not like I'm sick, or something."

"That's what you're saying. But I don't believe you anyway_._" Sango turned her back on me.

"I'm going for a walk. Don't expect me to come early. It will take it's time."I said in a cold voice. I hated my cold _voice, but I just couldn't turn it off. Sango was my best friend. She would do anything for me. And what I am doing? Pushing her away. I am a great best friend_.

* * *

_2 Months earlier_

"_What am I doing here?!" I asked myself . "It's just impossible. I mean I'm not..." I was trying so hard to think of something different, but that's very hard because I'm peeing on a stick. The next 5 minutes I spend with sitting, waiting & wishing. What if I am pregnant?! This child won't have a father, because he left me a month ago! _

_2 minutes later_

"_Positive" I gulped…wait. Positive? NO! What should I do now? Telling someone? Keep it as a secret? Abort the baby and pretend nothing ever happened? _

_

* * *

_

_Sango was the only one who knows of my pregnancy. But I guess Inuyasha found out too somehow. _

I didn't really care where I was going to exactly. But I stopped walking as soon as I felt a familiar presence. He was there. I turned around and faced him_. I need to get away from him now! He will smell it (or feel it, IDK) in my scent that I am pregnant._ _My thoughts are pathetic_. So all I could do was running away. Ready, Set, Go! I was surprised that I could just go away from him.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's POV**

_I smelled it. Her Scent was so different. She smelled like me somehow. How did she do that? __Maybe she's..Maybe I should just follow her. She's hiding something. Kagome is afraid..of me? _

"Kagome, please turn around." _My voice sounds like I'm begging! This Sesshomaru is begging for nobody! _I tried it again with a simple. ""Please."

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I turned around. "What are you wanting from me?" These lines were supposed to sound rude but they didn't at all. "Why are you running away?" Sesshomaru was just standing there but he couldn't take his eyes off my stomach. I turned around again and this time I wans't just walking, I was running. Tears streamed all over my face and I felt like I am going to break down. And I was.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Little Miss Obsessive END**

Heyyy pretty people :) This is my first(!!!!) fanfic. So please no mean reviews. Only constructive critics,. Please tell me if you want me to continue it.

I see you (hopefully) in Chapter 2. ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Let's go back

-What you don't know-

Chapter 2: "Let's go back"

"_Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned"_

_Hilary Duff – Come clean-_

* * *

[Kagome's POV]

_Why am I always the one who ends up heartbroken? First Inuyasha, now Sesshomaru. Maybe I just should stop falling in love. And maybe just maybe I should stop loving Sesshomaru. But I guess I can't stop loving him. Even if I could, I'd still have one problem left. You know what I'm talking about, don't you? This problem can't be fixed. `_

* * *

Now, I'm lying on the ground, crying.

"Didn't you learn anything, Kagome?" I turned around to see who was talking to me. I kind of knew it was Inuyasha; his voice is unique…in some way.

"I learned a lot of things but, the more I learn, the less I know." To my surprise, my voice didn't crack. "You didn't change, Kagome." Inuyasha looked at me, smiled & continued talking. "I guess I'm wrong. Look at you. You look like you're … pregnant." "Thanks, Inuyasha for making the obvious even more obviously then before." I said with a little, creepy smile on my lips.

* * *

[Sesshomaru's POV]

'Why is Inuyasha here? I thought he left this place years ago. What does he want from Kagome? Maybe I should…'

'**No you shouldn't.'**

'Who are you?!'

'**I'm Y**_** O U!'**_

'Just…go away' And this is how my conversation with myself ends…

* * *

[Normal POV]

Sesshomaru walked straight to Inuyasha & Kagome. Kagome flinched when she saw Sesshomaru…maybe because she's afraid?!

"What are you doing here, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked unfriendly.

"I'm kissing cows. Sesshomaru, what does it look like? I'm just talking to Kagome. I'm doing that thing, you're supposed to do. And after all I still have a 'Mission'. "

"Mission?" Sesshomaru crossed his arms. "Naraku wants to _have_ Kagome."

Kagome's eyes widened. Sesshomaru came closer to Inuyasha & said. "I'm amazed that you can stand without a spine." Inuyasha smiled.

* * *

[Kagome's POV]

'I know I should be afraid or something. But I wasn't at all. No...I felt…sick! Like I'm going to…Oh no!' I puked right over Inuyasha. "I'm sorry?" I tried to smile innocently, but I failed. I could see Inuyasha's anger rise. "WTF?!" Inuyasha came closer like he wants to attack me. But Sesshomaru stopped him before something could've happen.

"You know what?! I better go now." & then Inuyasha left. "What was that all about?" Sesshomaru looked into my eyes. "God knows." I stood up from the ground and walked away from him. "Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked me. "Away from you." Nothing can beat a simple answer, am I right? Of course I am. I'm always right. Okay I'm drifting away: )

* * *

[Sesshomaru's POV]

"Please, don't go." The first time ever in my long life, I begged another person. "Why should I stay? I'm feeling miserable enough right now." Kagome refused to look at me.

"I can understand you. But still I think we should talk."

"You don't get it, right?"

"Huh?"

"I don't want to talk to you. I wanted to talk months ago, I wanted to know _why. _But you said simply nothing. And telling you that I don't want to talk, is more then I got back then."

"I know you're mad, but let me explain."I tried to catch her eye but her eyelids are closed.

"I'm not mad at all. I'm hurt. But go on & explain. " A single tear rolled down Kagome's cheek.

"Thanks. I left you because you couldn't live this way any longer. You haven't seen your family for a whole year. I wanted you to go back and be happy in _your_ time. But I didn't know that you wouldn't go back. I thought you go back to your time after we broke up. But you didn't. Or maybe you were, but you came back. I really didn't know."

"So you just wanted me to visit my family?! You could've told me that! But no! You needed to break up with me. Or maybe the reason was that you didn't love me"

"believe me, I do. I love you more than my life."

"Can you prove it?"

* * *

End of Chapter 2: Let's go back.

Okayy people : ) Do you like the new chapter? I really hope you like it. It's really short & I promise they will be longer! Oh and every FRIDAY will come out a new chapter.

Review & Fave Pwease?

* * *


	3. Chapter 3:In our dreams we can be

**What you don****'t know **

Kag: Sara, is it true? You're stopping this story?

Sara (that's me) : I don't know yet. Maybe.

Inu: YOU CAN'T STOP THIS STORY! You promised me to be one of the main person . But I just appeared one time in the story.

Sara: I never promised you anything. You're just a support person, ya know?

Inu: You bi-

Sara: continue that sentence and I'll kill you.

Inu: Really? And how would you do that?

Sara: I only need to write "Inuyasha is dead" and then you're dead.

Inu: hn.

Sara: *evil laugh*

Chapter 3 : In our dreams we can be complete.

"_cause people change.__  
__can't you see my eyes.__  
__are they not the same after the lies?__  
__i know i'm like a machine.__  
__but i still have dreams.__  
__i know one day we will...___

_sleep for days.__  
__come over, come over.__  
__i won't make the same mistakes.__  
__come over, come over.__  
__i'm dying not to hurt you.__  
__in our dreams, we can be complete again."_

One Day, Robots cry. Cobra Starship.

"You want me to prove it?" Sesshomaru asked in disbelief. Kagome nodded s. 'My math teacher once told me that you can proof anything in this world. This should be a more difficult..'

He slowly pulled her into a soft kiss. It was one of those kisses that would make you melt like chocolate in the sun. It was not only soft, it was smooth, it was a love bomb. "Didn't completely satisfy me yet. Try again." Kagome said smiling. She still didn't understand why he left her but she did understandwhy he wanted her back. "I love you too." And she did.

5 years later.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl who could travel into another time. But she had to fulfill her mission. When she did, she was very happy, but yet she refused to go back into the future, her time. She didn't wanted to go, because she fell in love with a prince. They were very happy together. One day the prince decided to leave the girl, all alone in a forest. The girls was very sad and felt lonely. She wasn't really alone after all: she found out, that she was having the prince's child. The girl was angry and happy about the child at the same time. The girl was really hurt. When the prince found out about that child he decided to take her back, but the girl who was very stubborn refused. But the prince convinced her that he loves her, so the girl and the prince were happy together again. They got married soon and the girl wasn't the girl anymore. She was a princess. When their child was born, it was a beautiful girl; they couldn't believe how lucky they were. And they still are."

"Mummy? Where is the princess now?"

"She's standing right in front of you."

"Really? You're not apple pie-ing me here are you, mummy?"

"No, I'm not apple pie-ing you, sweety."

"I love you mummy. I love you daddy."

"We love you too."

This is the end of What you don't know for now. I really loved writing this story. It was my first ever Fanfic and I can't believe that actually people review my bullshit here. Thank you, my lovely readers.

Oh and apple pie-ing means something like "you're not kidding me."

Thank you again to all my readers and a special thanks to those who reviewed.


End file.
